


I Have Loved You All Along

by await_the_dawn



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 16:24:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2235609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/await_the_dawn/pseuds/await_the_dawn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul mate AU where when you meet your soul mate your world turns to color, and when they die it fades to black and white once again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have Loved You All Along

Combeferre’s world had been in color for nearly as long as he could remember.

Because even though their feelings for each other didn’t develop until they were older, Combeferre and Enjolras had always been together, ever since they were children. He didn’t fully understand what the colors meant when they first appeared; all Combeferre knew was that the blond boy who had scraped his knee on the playground was important to him. And since that moment he had remained the most important person in the world to Combeferre.

When he broke his first bone, Enjolras was there and held his good hand on the way to the hospital. When he got his braces on, Enjolras was waiting for him with ice cream. When he got sick Enjolras was there with soup, blankets, and all the feel good movies that Courfeyrac could give him. When his grandmother died, Enjolras held him every time he cried. When he came back from a summer scuba diving trip, Enjolras was there to greet him with a smile and a kiss. When he finally graduated medical school, Enjolras was there to tell him proud he was with a smile wider than anyone else there.

No matter where their paths took them in life, Enjolras was the constant and steady presence.

Until that day.

* * *

 

“’Ferre, have you seen my notepad? I wrote my notes for my meeting today on it and I can’t find it,” Enjolras shouted, shuffling the mess of papers on his desk as he looked for the yellow legal pad. They were both running late that morning, having gotten distracted in the shower and therefore putting their routine roughly thirty minutes behind schedule.

“It’s on the coffee table in the living room,” Combeferre replied calmly, pulling on a long sleeve shirt before pulling his scrubs on. “Your shirts buttoned wrong, come here.”

He tugged Enjolras to a stop with a smile before the other man could rush past him, carefully starting to unbutton his shirt before lining them up properly.

“You’re going to do fine today, so just relax,” Combeferre assured him, grabbing Enjolras’ tie from his hands to tie it gently around his neck. When he was properly dressed Combeferre kissed his forehead and released him, pulling away to grab his bag. “You’re still planning to come to the hospital for lunch today, right?”

“Yes, I should be there around 12:30,” Enjolras replied, smiling in thanks at Combeferre before he went to the living room to add his notepad to his brief case. “Have a nice day at work,” he kissed Combeferre goodbye as he passed, waving for a moment before he resumed his frantic gathering.

Combeferre left the door after their quick kiss, bag slung over his shoulder as he walked the short distance to the subway to go to the hospital. The day passed normally for him, the usual busy routine of the workplace keeping him focused. He kept a careful eye out for Enjolras though, waiting for their lunch date.

But when 12:30 came and went he sighed, focusing less on waiting for him. He had grown rather used to his partner’s habit of getting caught in his work and losing track of time and didn’t think much of it. So when the doors slid open as an ambulance pulled up he took the case, not wanting to stand around useless and make others work harder.

And then he saw a familiar mess of blond curls on the gurney, his heart skipping a beat as he rushed forward.

Before he could reach him his world changed. The colors faded in a snap and Combeferre reeled back as though he had been physically struck, all the breath flying from his lungs and leaving him breathless as his knees gave out. The normally busy emergency room seemed silent, the rush around him noiseless as he could do nothing but stare at the body lying too still on the gurney as another doctor rushed past him to start administering CPR.

But Combeferre knew it was too late.

The rest of the day was nothing but a blur to Combeferre. One of his coworkers called Courfeyrac for him, his friend rushing to the hospital to help Combeferre.

It was bittersweet when he went home that night, Courfeyrac offering to stay with him before he finally left at Combeferre’s continued refusal of his efforts. So when he stepped through the doorway of their, his, apartment, it was alone.

When he shut the door behind him he didn’t move further into the room, studying the now colorless apartment. It was strange and foreign looking to him now, cold and lifeless. The place that had once been their haven and refuge in the insane world that was their life was now nothing but a haunted collection of rooms that held too many memories for Combeferre to bear. He could feel them crushing down on his shoulders, each smiling photo of them a sharp sting to his heart.

Before he even realized it he had surged forward to tear the nearest photos off the wall, no noise in the apartment except the sound of glass shattering as they hit the tile. He hardly realized his actions until he was left standing in the center of the room surrounded by broken pieces of the frames, his entire body shaking. And then a sob tore through him and his legs gave out, the strings that had been holding him up the entire day finally giving way as he fell to his knees in the middle of the broken glass.

The sting of the cuts on his legs weren’t even noticed, more joining them on his hands when he fell forward to support himself as the sobs began to wrack his body. Loud, heart wrenching sobs that seemed like they were trying to rip his heart out along with them. He almost wished they would, anything to take the large ache that had settled into his chest, the stabbing pain that hit him every time he thought of Enjolras, every time he turned to say something to the blond before he realized that he wasn’t there any longer, that his world would never be in color again.

Courfeyrac came by the next morning to check on Combeferre, sighing sadly when he found his friend curled up on the ground amidst the broken glass, the cuts on his hands and legs still bloody, though no longer bleeding. He gently pulled Combeferre to his feet, the taller man weakly leaning against him as he was led to the bathroom.

Combeferre barely moved as Courfeyrac forced him to sit on the toilet lid before he started to clean Combeferre up, gently and carefully washing the cuts before bandaging the ones that needed it. He didn’t speak, he knew there were no words that could comfort Combeferre, nothing that he would want to hear. So when he was finished cleaning him he pulled him back to his feet and supported him to the bedroom, where he gently tucked Combeferre into bed.

Combeferre let him, closing his eyes when his glasses were removed. He could hear Courfeyrac cleaning up in the entry way, the sounds soothing him into a near sleep. The darkness was a welcome comfort. At least with it he could pretend that when he opened his eyes his world would once again be in color.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm... so... sorry....


End file.
